Kézzel írt levelek
by Shellock O'Jamjack
Summary: Második világháborús AU. Dean és Castiel együtt élnek egy lakásban, Londonban. Mindketten jelentkeznek a seregbe. Castiel pilótának, míg Dean közkatonának. Szereplő shippek: Dean/Castiel


Tél eleje volt, Anglia, a második világháború idejében. Dean az ajtóban állt, kabátban, sálban egyik kesztyűjét épp a kezére húzta, másikat fogaival szorította.  
>- Mindened megvan? – jött Castiel hangja az emeletről. Kiabálnia sem kellett, a lakás nagyon pici volt. A földszinten mini előszoba, jobbról apró konyha, balról még kisebb fürdő, az emeleten két negyedszoba, titokban egybe nyitva.<br>- Müfhüm.  
>- Iratok?<br>- Affem.  
>- Ha valamit itthon hagysz, fölöslegesen tesszük meg az utat – mondta, miközben letrappolt a lépcsőn. – Ezt fönt hagytad – mutatta fel Dean pár papírját.<br>- Hoppá – nevetett Dean. – Még jó, hogy vagy nekem.  
>Castiel szigorúan ránézett, felvette a sálját, nyúlt a kabátjáért és mielőtt Dean kinyitotta volna az ajtót, gyorsan megcsókolta. Elléptek egymástól, Dean kilépett az utcára. Nagy pelyhekben hullott a hó. Castiel gyorsan összehúzta a kabátját, zsebéből kirántott egy sapkát és a fejére húzta. Átkutatta az összes zsebét, majd csalódottan belelehelt átfagyott tenyereibe.<br>- Megint elhagytad?  
>- Nem elhagytam, csak jelen pillanatban nem tudom, hol tartózkodnak.<br>- Vagyis elhagytad… Jobban kéne vigyáznod magadra. Nem veszed komolyan a hideget, ezért vagy mindig beteg.  
>- Nem vagyok mindig beteg.<br>- Haver, a betegséges izéd két lapból áll. Az enyém pár jegyzet egy másik lap hátulján.  
>Az út további részén beszélgettek. Páran rájuk köszöntek, szóba elegyedtek velük. Fél órával indulás után megérkeztek a helyi toborzóirodába. Beléptek az ajtón, Cas levette a sapkáját, Dean lerázta a hajáról a havat, és köszönt pár haverjának. Castiel csak feszengve állt és szorongatta a sapkáját. Amikor valaki bejött, majdnem fellökte őt. Ő bocsánatot kért és eloldalgott a sarokba, egy méretes növény mellé. Soha nem volt társasági lény, csak egyvalakivel jött ki. Dean észrevette, hogy hol van, nem kérdezett semmit, odaállt mellé.<br>- Leadtam a nevünk, majd valamikor szólítanak. –ült le az ácsorgó Castiel mellé és nekidőlt a falnak. – Te nem ülsz le? Egésznap eltarthat. Olyan, mintha mindenki ma jött volna. – nézett szét türelmetlenül a túlzsúfolt váróban.  
>- Nem csodálom. Ma nyitottak. – mondta halkan, s csatlakozott Deanhez.<br>Órákkal később végre egy ismerős nevet mondott be a hangszóró.  
>- Dean Winchester!<br>- Na, az én vagyok – vigyorgott Dean. – El ne vessz, amíg nem vagyok itt – tápászkodott fel és majdnem nyomott egy csókot barátja orrára, de még időben rájött, hogy emberek között vannak. Gyors léptekkel bement a kivizsgálóba.  
>Hosszú percek múlva tért vissza, egy önelégült mosollyal az arcán.<br>- Úgy látom besoroltak – áll föl Castiel.  
>- Nem mintha lett volna más választásuk. – tartotta papírját a másik arcába – Majd próbálj te is ebbe az osztagba kerülni.<br>- Castiel Milton!  
>Az említett összerezzent, majd félénk léptekkel bement a kivizsgálóba.<br>Még hosszabb percekkel később jött ki, orrát lógatva. Dean odasietett.  
>- Mi az? Nem az én osztagomba kerültél? Rá se ránts, te úgyis pilóta, én meg közkatona leszek. A külön osztag már nem változtat azon, hogy nem fogunk egymás mellett harcolni. – mosolygott bíztatóan barátjára. Az csalódottan a kezébe adott egy papírt. '<strong>ELUTASÍTVA<strong>' Állt rajta nagy piros betűkkel. – Cas én úgy… - Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, Castiel sarkon fordult és elindult haza. Ő állt pár másodpercet, majd utána futott, de nem szólt hozzá. Mivel senkivel se találkoztak útközben, húsz perc alatt hazaértek. Beléptek a lakásba, Dean becsukta az ajtót. Odafordult barátjához és meg akarta törni a több mint húsz perces némaságot, de az megelőzte és kétségbeesetten átölelte. Percekig álltak ölelkezve. A hó elkezdett megolvadni rajtuk és néhol befolyt a kabátjuk alá, de nem törődtek vele. Castiel kibontakozott az ölelésből és csendben bement a konyhába. Dean levette a kabátját, sálját, követte Cast és leült a szoba közelebbi sarkába zsúfolt egyik régi fotelba. Barátja vizet rakott fel forrni és csészéket vett elő. Amíg a víz melegedett levette a sapkáját, begyűrte a kabátzsebébe, a sáljával ugyanezt tette, levette a kabátját és lehajította a lépcsőkorlátra. Elkészítette a teáikat lerakta azokat a Dean előtti asztalnak nevezett zsámolyemelvényre és leült Dean ölébe. Pár perc után Cas törte meg a csendet.  
>- Mit fogunk csinálni?<br>- Nem tudom… Próbálkozhatnál újra.  
>- Újra elutasítanának.<br>- De hát profi pilóta vagy! Évek óta repülsz és eddig egy baleseted se volt.  
>- Nem is a dolog ezen részével van bajuk – mondta elkeseredetten.<br>- Hát akkor meg mi? Mi a fenét kifogásolhatnak rajtad? Nálad elhivatottabb, profibb, ügyesebb pilótát nem is találhatnának.  
>- A fizikai részen buktam meg. Túl sokat betegeskedem – suttogta szégyenkezve. – Meg ilyenek.<br>- Elmehetnek a kurva anyjukba – morogta.  
>- Mikor kell menned? – kérdezte félve, s közben belekortyolt a teájába.<br>- Egy hét múlva – kereste a másik tekintetét. – De ha akarod, maradok.  
>- Már jelentkeztél, nem léphetsz vissza. És amúgy is, mindketten akartuk. Legalább te tedd meg.<br>- Megleszel itthon? Egyedül?  
>- Én inkább érted aggódnék.<br>- Miért? – nevetett – Hogy túl sok náci seggét rúgom majd szét és annyi kitüntetést kapok, hogy nem lesz elég az egyenruhámon a hely?  
>- Komolyan mondtam – nézett mélyen a szemébe.<br>- Jó-jó, értve. Vigyázni fogok magamra.

Egy héttel később Dean besorolt. Bár Castiel elkísérte őt a pályaudvarra, még otthon elbúcsúztak. Percekig ölelkeztek és gyengéd búcsúcsókot váltottak. Amikor Castiel megölelte Deant a busznál nehezére esett nem megint percekig ölelni. Szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki az, hogy emberek között nem mutathatta ki, mennyire szerette Deant. Hazafelé leszegett fejjel ment. Amikor belépett a lakásba megszokásból beszólt a konyhába, hogy 'Megjöttem', de aztán rájött, hogy ez mekkora butaság volt. Csinált magának egy csésze teát és leült a sarokban lévő fotelba. A két fotel közül mindig csak ezt az egyet használták és így, Dean nélkül nagyon fura volt benne ülni. Este egyedül ette meg a vacsoráját, majd korán ágyba bújt. A párnáján érezte Dean illatát, úgy aludt el, hogy azt szorongatta.  
>Deannek közben honvágya volt. A vacsora a gimire emlékeztette. A kaja szar volt, az ebédlő pedig nagy, tele beszélgető emberekkel. Sok ismerős arccal találkozott, de valahogy nem találta a helyét. Este, amikor lefeküdt, rájött, hogy tévedett az otthoni ágyával kapcsolatban. Az, ehhez képest vattacukor puhaságú. De ami a legjobban zavarta, az az, hogy új ágya üresnek tűnt Castiel nélkül és – bár a szobán a fél osztaggal kellett osztozkodnia – végtelenül egyedül érezte magát.<p>

Pár héttel később mindkettejüknek új szokásai lettek. Dean engedelmesen követte a feljebbvalói parancsát, néha fogkefével tisztított csempét és időrend szerint élte a napjait. Minden negyedik nap írt levelet Castielnek. Castiel szintén négynaponta írt Deannek levelet. Mivel pilóta munkája megszűnt a háború okozta gyakori légiriadók miatt, keresett egy másik munkát. A szabadban dolgozott, gyakran éjjel. Nem sokat járt haza, mert Dean nélkül a lakást túl üresnek és ijesztően nagynak érezte. Szabadidejét egy parkban töltötte és olvasott. Gyakran elaludt olvasás közben és órákat töltött egy padon aludva. Sokszor gondolt arra is, hogy nemrég ezt a szokását bent, a lakásban, egy kényelmes fotelban, társaságban művelte. De még a legnagyobb fagyok idején se volt hajlandó hazamenni. Mindig csak pár órát töltött otthon. Persze hamar meg is fázott. Azokon a napokon, amikor tudta, hogy levelet fog kapni barátjától mindig már korán kiment a postához és soha nem várta meg, hogy a postás vigye ki neki a levelet. Azok a napok éltették. Először mindig kapkodva kezdett el olvasni, aztán nyugodtságot kényszerített magára és szépen, lassan Dean hangján elolvasta a levelet. Azon a négy napon, amíg újabbat várt vagy százszor újraolvasta a legfrissebbet. Dean nem írt sokat és nem árulhatott el pontos információkat, a kézírása macskakaparásra emlékeztetett, túl őszintén se szabadott volna írnia, mivel sok kézen átjutottak az írásaik, mire hozzájuk értek, de ő erre fittyet hányva – és kihasználva, hogy a Castiel névről senki se tudta, hogy női vagy férfinév – sokszor olyat írt, amitől Castiel elvörösödött. Cas szerette az összes levél összes betűjét. Ő szépen szedett sorokkal, gyöngybetűkkel írt, gyakran oldalakat. Leírta, mit szokott csinálni, mi történt otthon még ezeregy dolgot elmesélt.

Ezt két hónapja csinálták, amikor is Castiel éppen feladta a levelét, majd ájultan esett össze. Kórházba került veszélyesen magas lázzal. Az orvosok megállapították, hogy tüdőgyulladása volt. Kezelésbe vették és igyekeztek levinni a lázát.  
>Dean ugyanazon nap gyorsan befejezte a levél írását, majd leadta a postásként is dolgozó katonatársának. Megtudta, hogy bevetésre kell mennie, összeszedte a cuccát és elkészült a megbeszélt időre. Egyedül indult a szokásosnak számító rutin bevetésre.<br>Castiel láza nem csökkent, Dean kocsija ráhajtott egy taposóaknára. Leveleik pár nappal később, céltalanul érkeztek meg oda, ahova eddig kellett. Örökké elolvasatlanok maradtak. 

Véleményeknek mindig nagyon örülök! :)


End file.
